Electric motors often incorporate a rotor core (e.g., a laminated or solid core rotor) including a number of windings and having some form of structure attached to the outer perimeter of the assembly for retaining the windings and providing a rotor flux path. One such structure is the so called “tooth-top,” which is a component that is notched to accept a tooth structure formed on the exterior of the rotor core.
While such tooth-tops are capable of providing a suitable rotor flux path, they are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, their retention capabilities are limited because they are secured for the most part only to the tooth tops, and thus cannot provide a strong radial compression force. Furthermore, since the tooth-tops are not interconnected, they do not in the aggregate provide “hoop strength” (i.e., resistance to internal radial pressure) with respect to the windings and stator core. Furthermore, such rotor flux path designs are typically manufactured as individually machined components that can result in significant material waste.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide retention/flux path structures that reduce waste, are more effective, and are highly manufacturable. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.